


吃药大作战

by Boan_Lee



Category: Thor (Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-11
Updated: 2019-06-11
Packaged: 2020-04-24 14:58:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,212
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19175686
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Boan_Lee/pseuds/Boan_Lee





	吃药大作战

总有些男士对自己的身体有着迷之自信，哪怕是病得只能躺在沙发上哼哼都坚决不吃药，就比如说Thor Odinson。而这个时候劝他们，或者说逼他们吃药就变成了一件极其考验智慧的难题。  
“我劝你最好在我耐心耗尽之前把这杯药给我喝了。”  
连哄带骗一天都没能让Thor吃下药的Loki黑着脸端着一杯散发着苦味的药站在沙发前。他看着倒在沙发上病得连嘴唇都没了血色的Thor，心里也就纳了闷了，他平时对他言从计听的倒霉哥哥怎么在吃药这件事上就变得这么倔呢？  
至于躺在沙发上的病号先生，他本人表示他这点病根本就不用吃药，发展成现在这个局面完全是Loki过度担心了。他的确是胃疼了一宿，也的确是上吐下泻了一天，但他相信只要他睡一觉，就什么事都没有了。况且Loki手中那杯黑乎乎的散发着诡异气味的药看着实在是倒胃口，本来就因为生病嘴里发苦的Odinson先生更不想碰那杯“可怕”的药汤了。  
看着爱人濒临爆发的脸，Thor决定再次行使他病人的权利：耍赖。尽管这招在今天已经用了无数次了，但招不在新，好用就行，面对今天对他格外温柔体贴的Loki，Thor抬起了头，带着些可怜巴巴的表情望着Loki。  
“再过五分钟我就喝。”  
Thor的话成功地让Loki失去最后一点耐性，他“啪”的一声，把杯子往桌子上一撂，抱着双臂居高临下地看着Thor。  
“半个小时之前你就是这么跟我说的。既然你不想喝那就算了，反正也是你难受，活该！”  
说完Loki就顶着一张臭脸走了，他没有时间继续陪Thor Odinson“小朋友”演戏了，他还要准备今天的晚饭，虽然做饭本不在他所承担的家务范畴内，但从Thor那苍白的脸色中就可以得出，Loki今天得包揽下全部的家务这个结论。  
看着Loki头也不回离开的背影，Thor知道自己玩得有些过火，他挠挠头，乖乖地端起了杯子，一口气把药喝了进去。良药苦口，Loki为他调配的特效药的确很有用，喝下去没过一会儿，他胃部原本那种烧灼感就缓解了大半。Thor不是不明白Loki的担心，他只是想借生病这件事情，多享受一下爱人的关心，他们俩平时都太忙了，从清晨睁眼那一刻开始，就开始忙碌，一直到晚上睡觉才能有机会相处，可一天的政务工作早就让两个人精疲力竭，他们甚至没有力气亲热呢喃就双双坠入梦乡。可现在倒好，一不小心用力过猛，把人给气走了。Thor看着在厨房忙碌的爱人的背影，叹了口气。不过很快，他眼睛一转，想到了一个把人哄回来的好办法。  
“Loki，Loki…”  
尽管刚才被Thor气坏了，但听到Thor无力的呼唤，Loki还是放下了手中的菜刀跑去了客厅。其实在刚刚切菜时他就冷静下来了，他太清楚不过了，Thor今天一系列幼稚行为是想要他能多陪陪自己，前段时间他们俩都太忙了。想到这些的Loki内心有些后悔，他不应该对Thor那么凶的。  
“胃还是疼吗？”  
Loki看着蜷成一团的爱人担心极了，他掀开了盖在Thor身上的毛毯，把手伸进去了，一下下轻轻揉着Thor的肚子。要不还是叫个医生来看看吧，看着Thor紧闭的双眼，Loki这样想着。他站起身，缓缓把手从毯子里抽出，又仔仔细细掖好了毯子的缝隙，走向放在茶几上的电话。  
可还没等Loki的手碰到话筒，他就被拉进了一个温暖的怀抱，被Thor拥在怀里的Loki瞪了一眼他脸色依然很差的爱人，忿忿不平地抱怨着。  
“嘿！我还真的以为你…”  
一个长长的深吻打断了Loki的抱怨，知道储存在胸腔里的氧气被耗尽，Thor才放过他的爱人。顶着睡的乱七八糟的金发的神王笑得一脸灿烂，他看着被吻到眼角发红的爱人，拿起了放在桌子上的空杯子，在Loki眼前晃了晃。  
“这是乖孩子应该得到奖励。”


End file.
